Talk:Chandelier
Testimonials :*Soloed by 61 THF/NIN with 4 Trusts. Focused on using Trusts with Stun and Fire attack. Trust: Rughadjeen for Tank with enfire. Trust: Adelheid for support with Stun, Trust: Ullegore for DPS with Stun and intimidate Arcana. Trust: Karaha-Baruha for healer with bar* spells. I got TP from the Skeletons but forgot to heal for MP before the fight. Rughadjeen was low on MP at beginning of fight. I started off with Hide immediately after cutscene, moved away, then pulled with range attack. Rughadjeen and Adelheid died close to the end. Then we killed him and he dropped the 'lump of Chandelier Coal'. Upon reviewing the logs, it appears that Ullegore was the only one that used stun, and he prevented Chandelier from using Beserk. 11/06/2018 Asura (RaYel) :*Soloed by 69 THF/RDM with 4 Trusts. Focused on debuffs - paralysis, blind, slow, dia. Didn't manage to eat through my tank Rahal's defenses before it went down. Was hitting for 300-500, but Kupipi kept him topped up. 6/28/15; Bahamut Server :*Soloed by 86BST/DNC. Used Nursery Nazuna. Used Spectral Jig as soon as cutsceen was over as I was a bit worried about Self-Destruct. From what I have read he really likes to blow himself up. Engaged with auto-attack and then sent in pet. Saved pet TP to try and use Sleep Song as an interrupt if possible (No idea if it would have worked). Did not need it. I used Rampage at 15% just to speed up the process. Nursery took him down without any issue (55% HP at the end). I took no damage. -- Siraphim/Bismark/1-12-2013 :*Soloed by 75BLU/37NIN. Standard Head Butt spam method, take special care to keep shadows and Cocoon up, as the mob hits like a truck. Without Cocoon regular melee attacks hit for ~500, criticals for ~700 (as a taru). Filamented Hold, Spiral Spin, and Actinic Burst are all recommended to have set. Disseverment topped at just over 1000 damage.KodoReturns 03:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :*Can be soloed by: 75 THF/NIN, 75 PUP/DRK (with Soulsoother), 75 NIN/DRK and 75 RDM/NIN. :*Can be duoed by: 75 DRK/SAM and 75 RNG/SAM. Difficult. :*Succesfully solo'd by 75 BLU/NIN using frequent Head Butt and zerging DD spells--Lokyar 00:59, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :*Trio'd WHM75/SMN37, BLM75/RDM37, RDM75/DRK37. Basically manaburned, he IS susceptible to both Sleep 1, 2 & Repose --Yekyaa 03:39, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :*Solo'd BLM75/RDM37. Pretty easy. Died once because I let SS and blink drop(oops) and grav wore early. 2nd time I was more careful with SS and blink. I'm pretty sure I didn't get any partial resists on sleep. Only used grav to give time for sleep casting and only cast nukes while it was sleeping, just to be careful. Used only Fire IV and Fire III. 2 irritating things: 3/13 spells resisted which seems a bit excessive(maybe just my luck) and the skeletons in the area make resting a bit iffy. It seems that if you wedge your self in the corners right below Chandelier's ??? the skeletons don't come close enough to agro while healing. I am not 100% sure of that though and don't forget to make sure you are healed above 75% as blood agro range is greater.I kept up sneak while healing just in case, but the THF60 i was doing this for was never agroed from his corner w/o sneak (though he is w/in level range of agro I checked ^^). Just bring something for RR just in case you make a mistake. :*Trio'd with THF68/NIN34, SAM72/WAR36, BLM65/WHM32. SAM used 2-hour and BLM was dedicated to curing.--Arietti 12:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :*Also duoable by two, somewhat well-geared RDMs with elemental and enfeebling magic merits; one RDM subs /NIN while the other subs /BLM. Bio II, Poison II, Elemental debuffs, and Gravity/Bind must be kept up at all times. The RDM/NIN must keep hate, while the RDM/BLM keeps elemental debuffs up and helps with Bind and Gravity. The fight should take about one hour or more. :*Duo by 75BST/NIN 70DNC/NIN. Shadows down once hit for 600 damage (bomb used berserk), transfered hate to pet. Carrie took over 2K damage and survived. Dancer stun and cure as necessary. :*Soloable by a 75SMN/NIN with just carby kite method. Takes about 25 Carbuncles. :*Manaburned with WHM75/SMN, RDM75/DRK, and BLM75/WHM. BLM basically solo'd it. BLM nuke, RDM time Stun for when it wakes up and Sleep, Rinse, Repeat. WHM only had to Cure the BLM once, and Devotion to help with MP regain on BLM. :*BRD used Horde's Lullaby multiple times, with success. --Tamtu 22:40, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :*75SAM/NIN, 50DRK/NIN, 56WHM/BLM, 60WAR/NIN. Grabbed the DRK for Stun and WHM for curing and WAR for gate breach. He landed a 1.1k Raging Rush so he was a little help. Sam had some EVA gear and was only hit twice. Once for 511, and another for 300+. Fairly easy fight.--Mystermioge 20:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :*Soloable by a 75 BST/NIN using CC for a pet and a LVL 65 NPC. :**I just soloed as BST/BLU for Head Butt and cures and it went well; just be sure to wait for your Call Beast to get low before starting, as I needed two jugs for the fight. <3 Snarl. --Valyana 18:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :*Watersday (not planned, just happened) SMN60/BLM, RDM60/BLM, BLM75/WHM, WHM75/NIN. Basically duoed by WHM and BLM. SMN used inv, and used pull technique with Carbuncle from behind to claim mob. BLM Sleep II after claim, RDM debuff mob (gravity, paralyze). SMN recast Ifrit. BLM cast Flare II, about halfway thru casting SMN use Fire IV, RDM use Fire II, WHM cast Repose to put mob back to sleep. Repeat, with RDM casting dispel if berserk is used, and refresh to speed up the process. If BLM hangs out too close to the mob, when it wakes up it may nearly kill the BLM if the WHM is not fast enough on Repose. Repose was not resisted once, could have been duo'ed by WHM and BLM, Probably soloable by BLM with /NIN. :*Trio'd last night with 75 NIN/WAR, 61 THF/NIN, and 53 WHM/BLM. NIN tanked it obviously, THF helped out a bit with Damage, and I was just there to keep NIN alive when shadows dropped. As a 53 WHM with uncapped magic skill, my paralyze was resisted, Holy and Banish II did like 7 and 10 damage respectively, so utter waste of MP. A 75 NIN can "solo" this, as long as they've got someone to heal them up (Berserk is nasty, went from full HP to the brink of death in the blink of an eye), or some way to heal themselves. Video of the fight here. - Effedup 20:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :*Soloable by a WHM75/NIN37 with skill, took about 19-24 hexa strikes each time, even died once during one run yet still won using repose-> build tp-> hexa->repose, building tp on fallen mobs in area. Around 20-30 minute fight each time. With MND130+ Shell V Barfira IV self destruct did less than 75 dmg all times--Josiahkf 08:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC). * Soloed easily if tediously as DNC75/NIN37 with Etoile Casaque and 1 merit in Fan Dance. Violent Flourish whenever one needs shadows back up, and Fan Dance can turn the occasional stray hit from 500+ damage to 40 damage. --MlrlOhki 19:13, June 6 2009 (MDT) *Easily Soloable by a 75NIN/DRK37 using stun to prevent Self-Destruct *Also easily soloable by 75 PLD/NIN, start off with Shield Bash to prevent Self-Destruct *Also soloable, with some difficulty, by 75 BLU/NIN, using Head Butt to prevent Self-Destruct *Also soloable by 75SMN/NIN with Carby kite. Takes about 25 Carbuncles. *Also Soloable by WHM75/NIN37 with skill using strategy mentioned in testimonials. *Also easily soloable by 75SAM/DNC with EVA build, used Tachi: Hobaku to stun Self-Destruct *Died horribly as a 90WAR/45DNC in full Perle because of how hard it hits, I did not get any buffs aside from reraise from the grounds tome. Be aware that if you must solo this mob, it is imperative that you either not get hit, or else get as many buffs as you can before going in. It is not an easy solo if you have low evasion, even if you have /DNC for healing and build TP off of all the skeletons pre-fight. If you can't dodge its attacks and don't have some decent defense, it will kill you faster than you can cure yourself.